Extremer Driver
http://www.heroshock.com/?p=23299 is a mysterious belt used by Kamen Rider Extremer. It was created from Takeru's corpse, which becomes the Ultimate Eyecon. History After Takeru was murdered by Gamma, his body vanished and was transported to another world. In fact, Argos had a plan to create the ultimate Eyecon, which he would collect a hundred Eyecons from 100 heroes. Strangely, after he collected all of them, the hundred Eyecons merged into Takeru's corpse and combines into a powerful belt, the Extremer Driver which Argos uses to transform into Extremer. After the final battle between the two Ghosts, the Extremer Driver is accurately destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's rider kick. This also includes Takeru's corpse, making him fade away. Component Eyecons 15 Heroes= Musashi Ghost Eyecon.png|Miyamoto Musashi KRGa-Edison Ghost Eyecon.png|Thomas Edison KRGa-Robin Hood Ghost Eyecon.png|Robin Hood Newton Ghost Eyecon.png|Isaac Newton BTK Ghost Eyecon.png|Billy the Kid Beethoven Ghost Eyecon.png|Ludwig van Beethoven Benkei Ghost Eyecon.png|Musashibō Benkei GoemonGhostEyecon.png|Ishikawa Goemon RyomaGhostEyecon.png|Sakamoto Ryoma HimikoGhostEyecon.png|Himiko Tutankamun Ghost Eyecon.png|Tutankhamun Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon.png|Oda Nobunaga HoudiniGhostEyecon.png|Harry Houdini GrimmGhostEyecon.png|Brothers Grimm SanzoGhostEyecon.png|Sanzo |-| 71 Heroes= Murasaki Shikibu Ghost Eyecon.png|Murasaki Shikibu Alexander the Great Ghost Eyecon.png|Alexander the Great James Watt Ghost Eyecon.png|James Watt Ninomiya Kinjiro Ghost Eyecon.png|Ninomiya Kinjiro Yang Guifei Ghost Eyecon.png|Yang Guifei Toyotomi Hideyoshi Ghost Eyecon.png|Toyotomi Hideyoshi Akiko Yosano Ghost Eyecon.png|Akiko Yosano Pocahontas Ghost Eyecon.png|Pocahontas Archimedes Ghost Eyecon.png|Archimedes Matthew Perry Ghost Eyecon.png|Matthew Perry Orville Wright Ghost Eyecon.png|Orville Wright Hattori Hanzō Ghost Eyecon.png|Hattori Hanzō Fujiwara no Kamatari Ghost Eyecon.png|Fujiwara no Kamatari Tokugawa Mitsukuni Ghost Eyecon.png|Tokugawa Mitsukuni Date Masamune Ghost Eyecon.png|Date Masamune Minamoto no Yoshitsune Ghost Eyecon.png|Minamoto no Yoshitsune Bat Masterson Ghost Eyecon.png|Bat Masterson Ono no Komachi Ghost Eyecon.png|Ono no Komachi Sarutobi Sasuke Ghost Eyecon.png|Sarutobi Sasuke Matsuo Bashō Ghost Eyecon.png|Matsuo Bashō Julius Caesar Ghost Eyecon.png|Julius Caesar Hiraga Gennai Ghost Eyecon.png|Hiraga Gennai Nicephore Niepce Ghost Eyecon.png|Nicephore Niepce Meada Keiji Ghost Eyecon.png|Meada Keiji Chikamatsu Monzaemon Ghost Eyecon.png|Chikamatsu Monzaemon Socrates Ghost Eyecon.png|Socrates Auguste Rodin Ghost Eyecon.png|Auguste Rodin Cleopatra Ghost Eyecon.png|Cleopatra Mori Ogai Ghost Eyecon.png|Mori Ogai Fukuzawa Yukichi Ghost Eyecon.png|Fukuzawa Yukichi Tokugawa Ieyasu Ghost Eyecon.png|Tokugawa Ieyasu Amakusa Shirō Ghost Eyecon.png|Amakusa Shirō Ernest Thompson Seton Ghost Eyecon.png|Ernest Thompson Seton Raffaello Sanzio Ghost Eyecon.png|Raffaello Sanzio Marco Polo Ghost Eyecon.png|Marco Polo Jeanne d'Arc Ghost Eyecon.png|Jeanne d'Arc Uesugi Kenshin Ghost Eyecon.png|Uesugi Kenshin Saigō Takamori Ghost Eyecon.png|Saigō Takamori Wyatt Earp Ghost Eyecon.png|Wyatt Earp Sasaki Kojirō Ghost Eyecon.png|Sasaki Kojirō Abe no Seimei Ghost Eyecon.png|Abe no Seimei Izumo no Okuni Ghost Eyecon.png|Izumo no Okuni Takeda Shingen Ghost Eyecon.png|Takeda Shingen Friedrich Nietzsche Ghost Eyecon.png|Friedrich Nietzsche Sen no Rikyū Ghost Eyecon.png|Sen no Rikyū Mori Ranmaru Ghost Eyecon.png|Mori Ranmaru Hans Christian Andersen Ghost Eyecon.png|Hans Christian Andersen Vincent van Gogh Ghost Eyecon.png|Vincent van Gogh Genghis Khan Ghost Eyecon.png|Genghis Khan John Manjirō Ghost Eyecon.png|John Manjirō Ichiyō Higuchi Ghost Eyecon.png|Ichiyō Higuchi Aristotle Ghost Eyecon.png|Aristotle Katsu Kaishū Ghost Eyecon.png|Katsu Kaishū James Cook Ghost Eyecon.png|James Cook Wilbur Wright Ghost Eyecon.png|Wilbur Wright Antoni Gaudi Ghost Eyecon.png|Antoni Gaudi Jean-Henri Fabre Ghost Eyecon.png|Jean-Henri Fabre Vasco da Gama Ghost Eyecon.png|Vasco da Gama Sanada Ghost Eyecon.png|Sanada Yukimura Geronimo Ghost Eyecon.png|Geronimo George Washington Ghost Eyecon.png|George Washington Rene Descartes Ghost Eyecon.png|René Descartes Raiden Tameemon Ghost Eyecon.png|Raiden Tameemon Guan Yu Ghost Eyecon.png|Guan Yu Natsume Sōseki Ghost Eyecon.png|Natsume Sōseki Prince Shōtoku Ghost Eyecon.png|Prince Shōtoku Cao Cao Ghost Eyecon.png|Cao Cao Elizabeth the Queen Ghost Eyecon.png|Queen Elizabeth Pyotr Tchaikovsky Ghost Eyecon.png|Pyotr Tchaikovsky Alfred Nobel Ghost Eyecon.png|Alfred Nobel Michelangelo Buonarroti Ghost Eyecon.png|Michelangelo Buonarroti |-| Miscellaneous= Darwin Eyecon.png|Charles Darwin Da Vinci Heroic Eyecon.png|Leonardo da Vinci IkkyuGhostEyecon.png|Ikkyu Pythagoras Eyecon.png|Pythagoras Nightingale G Eyecon.png|Florence Nightingale Napoleon Eyecon.png|Napoleon Bonaparte Kamehameha Eyecon.png|Kamehameha Shakespeare Eyecon.png|William Shakespeare Galileo Eyecon.png|Galileo Galilei Columbs Eyecon.png|Christopher Columbus Nopicture.jpg|Johann Sebastian Bach Nopicture.jpg|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Nopicture.jpg|Frederic Francois Chopin Nopicture.jpg|Franz Schubert Otsu Ghost Eyecon.png|Otsu Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ghost)